El mejor de los pecados
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: el lado egoísta de Edward sale a luz haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder tener a su lado a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates que le robó el aliento desde que la conoció, aunque tal vez le haya robado algo más que el aliento, se habrá enamorado de ella, o solo será un deseo físico que la ata a ella, pero que precio debe de pagar la chica de ojos chocolate?
1. Chapter 1

**_* El mejor de los pecados *_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

_**Sumary: **__el lado egoísta de Edward sale a luz haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder tener a su lado a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates que le robó el aliento desde que la conoció, aunque tal vez le haya robado algo más que el aliento, se habrá enamorado de ella, o solo será un deseo físico que la ata a ella, pero que precio debe de pagar la chica de ojos chocolate?_

_*** El mejor de los pecados ***_

Me siento la peor basura del mundo y todo porque soy un mal nacido, cretino y egoísta pero que le voy a hacer es parte de mi naturaleza, nunca se me fue negado nada desde que tengo uso de razón y esa es una de las ventajas de provenir de una de las familias mejor acomodadas de Londres... de la familia Cullen encabezada por el patriarca Carlisle Cullen un padre amoroso y devoto esposo, que solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer mi madre Esme Cullen la feminidad, delicadeza, amor y entrega en persona no me imagino a nadie mejor que Esme como nuestra madre, soy el único hijo varón de su matrimonio por lo tanto el mayor orgullo de mi padre y futuro presidente de las empresas Cullen, pero no debo de dejar de lado a mis adorables hermanas que han sido mis compañeras de travesuras, Alice y Rosalie Cullen dotadas de una belleza propia de la familia con sus característicos ojos verdes que cautivan a todo hombre, pero siendo mis hermanas me veo en la necesidad de protegerlas de todo aquel tipejo que intente sobrepasarse con alguna de ellas, aunque nunca han necesitado de mi ayuda siempre han sabido cuidarse solas, las adoro a pesar del fuerte carácter mi hermana Rosalie, rubia despampánate de curvas de infarto y lo mejor de todo amante de la velocidad y de los coches que ella misma se encarga de arreglar cada que se da sus tiempecitos para relajarse; también adoro mucho a mi pequeña hermana Alice, enana de nacimiento de cabellos negros como la noche más desordenado que el mío que apunta en todas las direcciones habidas y por haber, la pequeña duende como le decimos posee una hiperactividad digna de los records guiness además de que posee una mirada letal con la que consigue siempre lo que se le antoja y todo por saber poner una mirada de cachorro abandonado falto de cariño y esa fue la causa de mi perdición, de que me convirtiera en el horrible monstro que ahora soy, pero quién soy? un mal educado que no ha sido capaz ni siquiera de decirles quién demonios soy yo aunque prácticamente ya les conté todo sobre mi familia, bueno mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 29 años son alto de tez blanca como la nieve, el pelo cobrizo que al igual que mi adorada Alice es muy rebelde y hace lo que se le pega la regalada gana sin importar mis esfuerzos por tratar de mantenerlo en su lugar de un peculiar tono cobrizo que les encanta a muchas damas, además de los mismos hipnotizantes ojos verdes de mi madre y hermanas que me han ayudado a conseguir que ella no se vaya de mi lado, pero bueno les decía que mi hermana es muy culpable de que yo sea el cretino que soy, y la razón es muy fácil, ella me la presento...

**Flash Black**

- Alice por dios deja de insistir ya te dije que no voy a ir así que ya no insistas más - le dije a Alice un día cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que fuera a acompañarla junto con Rose y una amiga de compras, como demonios se le ocurría que yo las acompañaría y la brillante excusa que me dio es que alguien tenía que cargar las bolsas.

- Anda Eddy no seas así tienes que acompañarnos no querrás que nos cansemos de cargar las bolsas recuerda que nuestros brazos son débiles en comparación de tus fuertes brazos anda di que sí, por favor - me suplico Alice mientras hacia esa mirada letal que tanto detestaba en estos momentos.

- Lo siento Alice pero no, tengo que ir con Tanya a recoger unas cosas que tenemos pendientes para la casa, así que lo siento mucho - sé que esa pobre excusa ni yo me la creía pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

- Por favor Edward no me hagas reír que tú con tu esposa no sales ni a la esquina así que ese pretexto no me vale, anda muévete vámonos, que se nos hace tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a las chicas, ya verás que te la vas a pasar muy bien con nosotras - me dijo Alice y la verdad es que si me la pase muy bien, pero no por acompañarlas a las compras sino por la diosa que me encontré.

- Bueno y a todo esto pequeña porque no se llevan a Jasper o a como se llama Emmett? que no son sus nuevo perritos falderos - le pregunte aun tratando de salvarme lo cual veía prácticamente imposible.

- Pues muy fácil porque ellos están muy ocupados y no nos pueden acompañar así que andando y es la última vez que te lo digo - me amenazo la pequeña que a pesar de su corta estatura, enojada era peor que el demonio en persona, así que no me quedo más remedio que acompañarlas.

- Esta bien anda vámonos aunque si me gustaría que me dijeras en que es que están tan ocupados que no las pueden acompañar? - pregunte ya por pura curiosidad.

- Pues sencillo, veras esta nueva amiga con la que nos vamos a reunir resulta que es una prima de mi Jazzy y es nueva en la cuidad y nosotras le vamos a dar la bienvenida mientras que los chicos se encargan de acomodar las cosas pesadas en su nuevo departamento por lo que ellos van a estar muy ocupados durante una buena parte del día y para no desaprovechar este tiempo pues decidimos que lo mejor era distraernos con un poco de compras - me dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Está bien Alice ahora andando que entre más pronto nos vayamos más pronto me podre librar de ti - le dije yo, porque aunque la adoraba con toda mi alma si hay algo que no me gusta hacer es acompañarlas a sus compras que más que ser básicas para ella son como si fueran un deporte las cuales las tiene que mantener en una práctica constante para que no se le vaya a pasar la "costumbre" y nótese el sarcasmo.

- Anda Eddy que tanto tu como yo sabemos que si hay algo que no te gusta es que te tengas que quedar encerrado en tu casa con tu odiosa mujer que aún sigo sin entender como demonios es que es que te casaste con ella si se nota de aquí a cinco kilómetros que no la aguantas - me dijo Alice ya se me había olvidado lo perceptiva que es.

- Eso Alice es algo que a ti no te incumbe así es que si quieres que te acompañe comienza a moverte o ya buscare a donde irme - la rete e inmediatamente se encamino hacia la puerta, la verdad es que el tema de mi mujer es uno de los temas de lo que no me gusta hablar ya que fui el más grande de todos los idiotas del mundo al haber caído en las redes de semejante arpía, pero esa es otra historia. Nos fuimos directos al centro comercial al que me indico mi adorable hermana e inmediatamente me vi arrastrado por entre la multitud hasta una cafetería en donde según Alice nos esperaba mi hermana y su misteriosa amiga, Alice estaba totalmente entretenida buscando a Rose y yo me perdí en un mar chocolate que de inmediato capto mi atención, era la mirada más pura que se pudiera encontrar, a través de esas orbes chocolate estaba seguro que se podría apreciar su alma, había tanta tranquilada en esa mirada que por un momento me olvide de todo, de mis problemas en la empresa, de mi espantoso matrimonio del que no me he podido zafar, de que estaba aquí con mi hermana en una de sus saliditas de todo el día, teniendo que soportar cargar las miles de bolsas; de repente sentí que estaba en el cielo es que acaso yo me había muerto o algo por el estilo, de repente la dueña de tan hermosas orbes me sonrió haciendo que mi corazón se detuviese un momento para emprender después una carrera alocada a un ritmo poco constante, solamente pude sonreírle en respuesta desviando la mirada de sus hermosos ojos, grave error ya que mi mirada vago por su escultural cuerpo no es que fuera una modelo pero si tenía unas curvas que te incitaban a perderte en ellas, unos pechos del tamaño ideal para poder alcanzar en mis manos, unos labios sonrosados que incitaban a saborearlos prometiendo apagar la más inmensa sed de mi interior, una piel blanca como a porcelana de una apariencia tan suave como al piel de un bebe.

- Qué bueno que las encontraste mira ahí están ya nos están esperando anda Edward que no tenemos todo el día - me jalo Alice que a pesar de su tamaño tenía una fuerza impresionante.

- Hola Edward dime que fue lo que hizo Alice para que te pudiera convencer de que vinieras con nosotras? - me pregunto Rose sacándome de mi ensoñación y solo hasta entonces fue que note que la diosa que tenía enfrente mío era la amiga de mis hermanas, bendito sea dios que la puso en mi camino de verdad debe de quererme mucho como para ponerme semejante diosa delate mío o debe de odiarme mucho... me corregí a mí mismo una vez que sentí el peso de la argolla de matrimonio que tenía que llevar en mi dedo recordándome la existencia de Tanya.

- Hola Rose ya sabes cómo se las gasta la pequeña para convencer a quien se le antoje para que se haga su santa voluntad - le conteste agradeciendo internamente por haberme dejado convencer de venir.

- Bueno mira que hemos sido unos groseros, deja que te presentemos a nuestra nueva amiga, Bella Swan ella es la prima de Jasper y es nueva en la cuidad como ya había dicho - me dijo Alice llamando mi atención de nuevo.

- Hola mucho gusto - me dijo con una voz tan inocente pero a la vez sensual que de inmediato sentí como mis pantalones comenzaban a estrechárseme.

- Edward, un place conocerte - le conteste tomado su mano llevándomela a mis labios saboreando la textura de su piel tan suave y cremosa.

- Bueno basta de presentaciones a lo que venimos, anda Bella que estoy segura de que te va a gustar un conjunto que vi la semana pasada, sé que sería perfecto para ti... - yo solo escuche a medias el parloteo de mis hermanas que arrastraban a Bella y a mí por todo el centro comercial, pero yo iba idiotizado contemplando el contoneo de las caderas de Bella sin importarme la hora en la que terminaron de sus compras, la verdad que eso me fastidio un poco ya que significaba que ya no vería a mi hermosa diosa, pero todo mejoro cuando me pidieron que la llevara a su nueva casa, ya que a ella les urgía poder llegar a casa sacar sus nuevas adquisiciones y poder jugar a las pasarelas de moda, mientras que Bella sutilmente declino de su oferta de irse a la casa con nosotros y pasar la tarde con las chicas probándose más ropa, la verdad es que tenía una cara de fastidio que nunca entendí como es que mi hermana no se dio cuenta de que a ella no le gustan ese tipo de actividades por lo que me pude dar cuenta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme de vuelta a mi casa la verdad es que lo más probable es que, hubiera perdido y no me gustaría tener que llamarle a Jasper para que venga por mí - me dijo mi hermosa diosa una vez que aparcamos en la entrada de su nueva casa.

- No es ninguna molestia de hecho déjame decirte que si no hubiera sido por tu presencia este día se me habría hecho una tortura total - le dije a Bella

- Qué bueno que al menos alguien se divirtió - me dijo fingiendo enfado y la verdad que parecía un lindo gatito enojado, pero me mato ese ligero puchero que hizo antes de morderse el labio eso me desarmo totalmente.

- No te muerdas el labio por favor - le suplique casi gimiendo.

- No entiendo porque, te molesta de alguna manera - me pregunto muy inocentemente.

- La verdad es que sí, quiero ser yo el que muerda ese labio - no me pude contener más y pose mis labios en los de ella sintiendo una descarga recorrer mi piel hasta el extremos de mis terminaciones nerviosas e inconscientemente Bella dejo escapar un gemido que fue el detónate de toda la lujuria que tenía contenida, como pude la acerque a mi cuerpo e hice que se acomodara en mi regazo y comencé a besarla sin tregua pidiendo acceso a su deliciosa boca, acceso que ella me dio de inmediato

- Edward - suspiro mientras tomaba un poco de aire haciendo más notoria mi erección que amenazaba con romper mis pantalones

- Si pequeña así gime mi nombre, anda quiero oírte - le susurre en el oído viendo cómo se estremecía ante mi roce y mi voz que salía más gruesa de lo normal debido a mi creciente excitación

- Para Edward aquí no, alguien pude vernos, detente - me pidió mi perdición, pero podía ver su lucha interna, ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo por continuar y yo no se lo iba a impedir, pero tenía razón no podíamos hacer el amor en medio de la calle verdad, así que como pude me contuve y baje de auto abriendo su puerta ayudándola a bajar al parecer perdió el equilibrio porque la tuve que llevar casi arrastrando y yo encantado de la vida por tener su cuerpo pegado al mío.

- Jasper y Emmett ya se habrán ido? - le pregunte ansioso por volver a atacar esos labios suyos que invitaban al pecado.

- Si, me mando un texto hace un rato diciéndome que se iban a reunir con tus hermanas - me contesto Bella mientras luchaba contra el pomo de la puerta tratando de abrirla.

- Eso es magnífico no me gustaría tener que darle explicaciones a Jasper - le susurre tomándola de las caderas haciendo que se impulsara para que enredara sus piernas en torno a mis caderas llegando como pude a la que indico que sería su habitación, la tumbe con cuidado sobre la cama donde todo olía a nuevo aunque dentro de muy poco comenzaría a oler a excitación, sudor y sexo, comencé a besar la punta de dos pechos aun sobre la tela notando como es que se endurecían al momento, disfrutando como Bella se perdía en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo le otorgaba y se arqueaba a mí para darme mayor acceso a su cuerpo, entre toda mi desesperación le quiete la blusa admirando la belleza de los montes que estaban ocultos detrás de un delicado sostén de encaje de color azul mi color favorito - me encantas simplemente eres perfecta - le susurre antes de volver a tomar posesión de sus labios que de ahora en adelante serian míos y solo míos.

- Edward... por favor... ya... te necesito - gimió mi hermosa diosa en mi odio sacándome de quicio, pero yo quería disfrutar de su cuerpo por completo.

- Tranquila vamos con calma quiero saborearte completamente, hacerte mía - le confesé mientras metía uno de sus duros pezones en mi boca encontrando un majar digno de los dioses y que jamás permitiría que nadie más probara.

- Oh por dios Edward... si así - comenzó a decir incoherencias después de que mis manos vagaran por sus caderas adentrándose en sus pequeñas braguitas estimulando su centro de placer y ella comenzó a jalar mi camisa tratando de desabrocharla, pero no quería llegar a casa y tener que dar explicaciones de porque es que me faltaban botones aunque la verdad es que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero aun así le ayude a quitarme la camisa que desapareció entre sus ropas, logrando tenerla completamente desnuda y a mi merced solo para mí.

- Bella eres hermosa, tan deliciosa que se me hace agua la boca, quiero probarte toda - le dije ante mi creciente excitación y ella solo me respondió con un sonoro gemido que hace que casi me venga, sin más contemplaciones la tome de sus hermosas y largas piernas y coloque mi rostro en el centro de su excitación aspirando su adictivo aroma y mi lengua comenzó a pasearse por toda la longitud de su cavidad disfrutando como nunca de la experiencia que me daban, mientras veía retorcerse de placer a Bella que enredaba sus piernas en torno a mi cabeza pidiendo mudamente más profundidad en mis caricias y la complací sintiendo el momento en el que se entregaba a un orgasmo haciéndome disfrutar del dulce néctar que resbalaba por sus muslos que gustoso de la vida me bebí.

- Oh Edward eso fue maravilloso - me dijo mi diosa aun entre jadeos dejándose ir completamente entre mis brazos

- Solo para complacerte mi hermosa ninfa - le respondí fundiéndome con ella en un beso apasionado haciendo que probase su propio sabor e inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse de placer mientras presionaba mi cadera en la suya haciendo que sintiera mi erección - ve como me tienes.

- Te necesito dentro de mi ahora - me imploro mi diosa, lo mejor es que yo también la necesitaba y la iba a complacer, me coloque entre sus piernas que mantuve abiertas para mí, rozando mi más que erecto miembro por toda su cavidad adentrándome poco a poco dentro de ella sintiendo un placer que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, ella era perfecta como si hubiera sido hecha solo para mí, su cálida piel envolvía a la perfección mi miembro apretándolo lo necesario para crear una fricción deliciosamente enloquecedora.

- Estas tan húmeda y estrecha que me encantas - le susurre al oído esperando a que su hermoso cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi intromisión, que respondió con un leve movimiento de caderas friccionando nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos gemir de placer en la boca del otro; comencé con un va y ven lento y profundo disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones apreciándola en todo su esplendor.

- Más Edward... mas... rápido... por favor - me pidió mi diosa que se retorcía de placer debajo de mi cuerpo así que la complací con estocadas más rápidas y profundas a un ritmo casi frenético, ahora solo podía ver el cuerpo perlado de mi dulce amante y su cara deformada por el placer que yo le estaba otorgando de esta manera ambos nos entregamos al más espectacular de los orgasmos que hayamos tenido en nuestras vidas; sentir como sus paredes se contraían entorno a mi miembro tratando de extraer mi semilla fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida.

- Eres maravillosa mi hermosa Bella, solo mía - le susurre una vez tumbados en la cama, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, con mi mano izquierda le acariciaba el abdomen, pecho, cuello y cara.

- Solo tu... qué demonios, no puede ser, no - comenzó a sollozar mi diosa no entendí su reacción hasta que me encontré con su mirada que observaba detenidamente mi argolla de matrimonio, por lo que me di cuenta de que Bella nunca la noto hasta ese momento.

- Bella todo tiene una explicación déjame hablar por favor - le pedí, sé que desde ese momento me convertiría en un monstro pero ella era mía y no iba a permitir que nadie más la tocara.

- No Edward lo siento yo... debí de darme cuenta de que estas casado, por favor vístete y vete si - me pidió Bella al borde del llanto

- No Bella sé que esto no está bien, pero no te puedo dejar acabamos de compartir algo importante y maravilloso por favor - le suplique acercándome más a ella y besándola, desarmándola en el proceso

- Edward esto está mal, no podemos continuar - me dijo entre suspiros y besos antes de volver a hacer el amor olvidándonos del mundo entero.

**Fin del Flash Black**

De esa primera vez que estuvimos juntos ya son casi dos años y nunca la he dejado, aun continuo visitándola muy a menudo, regularmente por las tardes noches sin que se enteren de nuestros encuentros ni mi esposa, ni mucho menos Jasper el ahora esposo de mi hermana Alice. Creo que ahora es más fácil que entiendan él porque es que me considero un egoísta, pero es que no la puedo tener lejos de mí, pero tampoco pienso dejar a Tanya para estar con Bella, y no es que ame a mi esposa pero no pienso perder la mitad de mi fortuna por dársela a Tanya no se lo merece, de ella es la culpa de que este atrapado en este hoyo aunque yo también tengo la parte de mi culpa por haber caído en su trampa, y por eso es que no pienso dar a torcer mi brazo.

Bella ha tratado de terminar nuestra relación clandestina más de una vez, pero siempre he logrado convencerla de que no lo haga, aunque si debo de admitir algo es que ya no veo esa tranquilidad y pureza de su mirada y sé que es por mi culpa porque yo la corrompí para que fuera única y exclusivamente mía y no me arrepiento, pero aun así nunca le he dicho que la amo, porque ni yo mismo se si lo hago o solo es una atracción física, pero si somos sinceros para ser una simple atracción por su cuerpo en todo este tiempo nunca me he aburrido de ella, es más cada día deseo más y más de ella, esa es la razón por la que ahora estoy aquí estacionándome en frente de su casa, para mi visita de todos los días, pero me doy cuenta de que algo se ve diferente aunque no logro decidir qué es lo que se ve raro en la panorámica de siempre de su casa, me bajo de mi vehículo y me dirijo a abrir la puerta principal de la casa, porque sí, yo poseo una copia de las llaves de su casa para que pueda entrar a mi antojo para verla cuando yo quiera. Entro a la casa y ahora sé que es lo que es diferente, la casa está muy oscura y silenciosa, enciendo las luces para no caerme y romper algo, pero me doy cuenta de que la casa esta medio vacía solo queda los muebles más grandes y estos están cubiertos por sabanas… _demonios¡ a dónde diablos se metió, no se pudo haber ido, no me puede dejar no¡ _es lo único en lo que pasa por mi mente, ella no se pudo haber ido y sin despedirse de mí, es imposible, debo de encontrarla para poder exigirle una explicación. Salgo como loco de su casa ahora vacía en su búsqueda, pero un dolor insoportable se instala en mi pecho y me tira a un lado de mi adorado Volvo, pero no es un dolor cualquiera, es como si me arrancaran el corazón de solo tajo, y sé que de nada me serviría ver a un médico, lo único que necesito tiene nombre propio y me ha dejado, pero porque me dejo… yo… yo la necesito… y así como si todo se iluminara en mi cara es que me doy cuenta de algo… toda esta necesidad hacia Bella no es otra cosa que amor, me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta y ahora la he perdido por mi egoísmo, por nunca haber querido darle su lugar como mi mujer no como mi amante y todo por no darle dinero a Tanya, pero ahora eso de que me sirve si no la tengo a mi lado, levanto la vista mientras me abrazo a mí mismo y mi mirada se posa en la ventana que da a la habitación de mi diosa, esa ventana que muchas veces nos brindaba la calidez del sol al comenzar un nuevo día, en los brazos de mi ninfa, cuando me levantaba apresuradamente para irme y no tener que contestar a los cuestionamientos de mi esposa por no haber llegado a casa, pero ahora esa ventana llama mi atención, se nota una flor y eso es raro, Bella lo hacia cada que me dejaba un mensaje en el móvil avisándome que no podía entrar en su casa por alguna visita que tenía, normalmente se trataba de Alice o en alguna ocasión de Rose, inmediatamente abrí mi móvil esperando un mensaje pero no había nada, me levante y entre de nuevo a la casa subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar a la habitación en donde estaba la flor, un frio se instalaba en mi interior dejándome sin respiración, todo está prácticamente vacío al igual que como quedo mi corazón, me acerco a la flor y cerca de ella me encuentro con una nota, enciendo una lamparita abandonada y en el sobre esta escrito mi nombre y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abro.

_Para: el Sr. Edward Cullen_

_Edward, si estás leyendo estas palabras es porque reuní el valor suficiente de irme de una vez por todas de tu lado, esto que estamos haciendo esta mal y ambos lo sabemos, mucha veces trate de alejarme de ti, pero tú nunca me lo permitiste, pero si me preguntas yo nunca luche realmente por terminar esto que teníamos los dos, yo solo te recuerdo que tienes una mujer que te espera todos los días en tu casa y no es justo para ella que se quede esperando porque me regalas migas de tu tiempo, pero tampoco es justo para mí que tenga que permanecer oculta entre las sombras, no tengo cara para ver a tu familia sabiendo que les engaño, ellos piensan que soy una buena persona, pero solo soy la causante de destrozar tu matrimonio, así que por el bien de todos te pido que no me busques más, espero que el tiempo me ayude a sanar todas las heridas que hemos ocasionado, sé que para ti será fácil olvidarte de mí y que posiblemente encontraras a alguien que se encargue de ocupar mi lugar en tu vida… el de tu amante; yo por mi parte quiero sentirme querida y respetada, que no me escondan por miedo al que dirán, quiero ser libre de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que amo a alguien y mejor aún saber que ese alguien me pueda corresponder en mis sentimientos que no solo me ocupen para calentar una cama, creo que di mucho de mí a cambio de nada y ya me canse de perder. Hasta nunca Edward, se feliz y no te preocupes por mí._

_Atte.: Isabella Swan_

Por dios me dejo, se cansó de mi soy un desgraciado me merezco eso y más, como no me di cuenta de que nunca la valore, yo la corrompí, la destroce poco a poco con mis actos de cobardía, pero necesito encontrara decirle que la amo, como puede pensar que la podre remplazar como si fuera algo de usar y tirar – _y que te haces Cullen si así es precisamente como la tratabas – _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ahora hasta mi conciencia está en mi contra, necesito encontrarla, pero no sé en donde comenzar buscar, dios que es lo que debo de hacer ayúdame – implore buscando ayuda divina que bien sabia no merecía.

Baje lentamente las escalera, cerré bien la casa y me dirigí a la que se podría decir es mi casa, pero ahora entendí que mi casa está en donde este Bella, en mi trayecto se me atravesó un bar y sin pensarlo dos veces me estacione y entre sentándome inmediatamente en la barra, pidiendo una botella de wiski quería perder la razón por unas horas para poder aletargar un poco mi dolor… no se en que momento es que alguien llego a mi lado y con ayuda de alguien más se subieron a mi vehículo llevándome a la casa de mis padres, que está a unas casas de donde vivía con Tanya, pero daba gracias de no tener que llegar a ese lugar, me llevaron a mi cuarto y hasta ahí quedo mi conciencia.

No sabía qué hora era, solo sé que era tarde, no me importaba no ir a trabajar, perezosamente abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al notar esa gran luminosidad y que estaba solo en mi cama… un momento esta no es mi habitación, bueno si, pero estoy en casa de mis padres, como demonios es que llegue hasta aquí? – me pregunte a mí mismo – y poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron abriendo paso por mi subconsciente… la parada en el bar, no se quien fue por mí ni como se enteró, Bella, mi Bella se fue y me dejo… nuevamente ese dolor en mi pecho me ataco en todo su esplendor haciendo que me hundiera de nuevo en las almohadas, que iba a hacer necesito la necesito en mi vida, necesito encontrarla pero cómo hacer para buscarla sin que nadie sospeche nada?

- Buenos días hermanito como te va con tu resaca? – me pregunto mi adorable hermana Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Hola pequeña buenos días – le conteste incorporándome en la cama.

- Querrás decir buenas tardes, Edward es poco más de medio día, mira te traje unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y un desayuno ligero para que lo acepte tu estomago – me dijo la pequeña entrando a mi habitación con una charola en las manos.

- Muchas gracias pequeña, pero tengo una pregunta cómo es que llegue hasta aquí, porque no lo recuerdo – le pregunte esperando que ella conociera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Pues muy fácil hermanito, veras ayer noche, estábamos aquí en casa de nuestros padres con mi Jazzy cuando me marcaron al móvil, preguntando que si conocía a un tal Edward que me hablaban de un bar y que necesitaban que fuera por ti, así que sin decirle nada más a nuestros padres salí con Jaz y fuimos por ti, estabas ahogado en alcohol y eso es algo que nunca me había tocado ver, así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que te paso – mi hermana no podía ser más perceptiva, no le podía mentir, se daría cuenta.

- Dime no hice ningún comentario ayer? – pregunte dándole largas, tentando el terreno.

- Bueno de lo único que te logre entender y que repetías una y otra vez como un rezo o algo así fue: ella se fue, me dejo – me dijo mi hermana con tristeza en su mirada.

- Alice yo… - no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle.

- Tranquilo Edward que no soy tonta, solo reza porque Jasper no se entere de nada, quiere mucho Bella y no dudaría en hacerte pedazos, no creo que te pusieras así por Tanya que por cierto mama le aviso ayer que te quedarías con nosotros anoche pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar – me dijo Alice, yo estaba en shock desde cuando lo sabía? Tenía miedo de preguntar.

- Lo sé desde hace tiempo Edward, tú crees que se me iba a escapar algo así, te vi en alguna ocasión en la que yo me iba de casa de Bella y tu llegabas, te recibía con una enorme sonrisa y un tierno beso, estaba o está completamente enamorada de ti y gracias a mi es que Tanya no se ha enterado de nada, ya que sospecho en un par de ocasiones.

- Porque nunca me dijiste nada Alice? – le pregunte, sabía que no estaba en su naturaleza aguantar su curiosidad.

- Porque sabía que te iba a espantar y dejarías tu relación con Bella, y nunca te había visto más feliz que cuando estabas con ella, en tu mirada había un brillo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo cuando ella estaba cerca de ti, aunque tuvieran que fingir que no pasaba nada entre ustedes.

- Y no me vas a decir que eso está mal, que soy un hombre casado, un monstro? – sinceramente ya no entendía nada, pero quería saber si es que en Alice tendría una aliada o una enemiga en mi búsqueda.

- Claro que está mal, lo que hicieron y aunque no me caiga bien tu mujer eso es algo que ninguna mujer se merece, por otro lado donde dejaste parada a Bella… como tu amante, un sucio secreto que te empeñabas en ocultar, pero sabes porque me he callado todo este tiempo, porque aunque lo trates de ocultar sé que ambos estaban unidos por sentimientos muy fuertes y no trates de negármelo porque si no, no te hubieras emborrachado ayer como lo hiciste – me dijo Alice.

- Yo… Alice lo siento mucho… yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella hasta ayer que me dejo, sabes ella intento terminar esta relación desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo nunca se lo permití no entendía porque es que la necesitaba en mi vida – le confesé a mi hermana, sintiendo que se aligeraba la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros.

- Bueno me alegra saber que al menos reconoces tus sentimientos, pero me temo que yo no te puedo ayudar – me dijo Alice poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- No, espera pequeña, dime tu sabes en donde está por favor ayúdame, necesito encontrarla por favor Alice pídeme lo que quieras pero ayúdame a encontrarla por favor – le rogué a mi hermana, estoy casi seguro de que ella sabe dónde está.

- Lo siento mucho Edward pero yo no te puedo ayudar – me contesto muy abatida.

- Alice no me puedes dejar así, por favor ayúdame – le suplique abrazándome de su pequeño cuerpo.

- Edward lo siento, pero no me quiso decir a donde es que iba, por más que le insistí nunca dio su brazo a torcer, te pido que la busques yo también necesito que me regreses a mi amiga, pero si me permites que te de un consejo, primero arregla todos tus problemas.

- Que es lo que quieres decir, con todos mis problemas – le pregunte curioso.

- Es sencillo, no creo que quieras volver a tener a Bella como tu amante o si, si la vas a buscar es para que la reconozcas ante todos como el amor de vida o al menos como tu futura esposa, tu novia o lo quieras pero que sea formal, porque dudo que Bella quiera regresar a tu lado para seguir oculta entre las sombras, así que creo hermanito que ya va siendo hora de que te separes de tu esposa que no sé porque estas casado con ella, tienes que demostrar que de verdad la quieres a tu lado – me dijo mi hermana abrazándome y dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

- Muchas gracias pequeña, sabes suena muy fácil, pero no creo que sea así de sencillo aunque no voy a descansar hasta poder tener de nuevo entre mis brazos a la luz de mi vida – le dije antes de que ella saliera de mi habitación, dejándome haciendo planes en un fututo, comenzando por hablar con Tanya para que me diera el maldito divorcio de una vez por todas sin importare nada más, para después dedicarme a buscarla hasta por debajo de las rocas si llegase a ser necesario.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo no estaba muerta ni de parranda, veran me han paado muchas cosas ultimamente, por donde comenzare para no aburrurirlos... bueno la tesis me traia vuelta loca... la inspiracion me abandono y... lo mas importante murio mi compu, por lo que para las personas que me hacen el super favor de leer Seras mia no es que ya no la vaya a seguir, pero como he perdido mis avances tendre que comenzar de cero ademas de que posiblemente aproveche para hacerle algunas modificaciones; pero ya no los aburro mas con mis excusas; espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto con el final, que por cierto ya esta terminado y las invito a que esten pendientes de otro one shot que subire proximamente...**

**atte: ana lau**


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

_**Sumary:**_****_el lado egoísta de Edward sale a luz haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder tener a su lado a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates que le robó el aliento desde que la conoció, aunque tal vez le haya robado algo más que el aliento, se habrá enamorado de ella, o solo será un deseo físico que la ata a ella, pero que precio debe de pagar la chica de ojos chocolate?_

**Cap. 2 Reencuentro**

Ya habían pasado dos años, dos malditos años en lo que no he podido respirar de manera normal, siento que algo me falta y sé que es Bella, pero es que no he podido dar con ella por ningún lado, hay ocasiones en las que he estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda y dejarme morir, pero por fortuna siempre he tenido a Alice a mi lado que no me deja caer, sabe cuál es el momento exacto en el que la necesito, pero nada ha sido fácil, después de que tome la decisión de buscarla, para empezar el enfrentarme a Tanya donde prácticamente ella me declaro la guerra, atacando con todo lo que tenía, obtener esta libertad tan deseada se llevó casi un año de mi vida… un año sin ella, pero al final lo logre sin quedarme en la calle, corrijo sin darle un solo centavo a esa mujer que se encargó de hacerme la vida imposible y todo gracias a mi otra adorable hermana Rosalie que en alguna ocasión en la que salía de un restaurante de un hotel, ella se encontró con mi "adorable esposa" que se devoraba con otro sujeto, por fortuna Emmett mi nuevo cuñado al que ahora le debo una enorme, saco su móvil y los fotografió según el por si hacía falta más evidencia además de las declaraciones de mi hermana y cuñado, con lo cual ella misma se hundió, pero también alegaba la existencia de una amante en mi vida, la cual nunca encontró porque ni yo la encontraba, así que se fue como llego a mi vida… sin nada de mí. Después de haberme librado de mi fastidiosa esposa, me quedaba algo aun peor que ella… Jasper que quería a Bella como a una hermana y por lo tanto Alice nunca logro sacarle una sola palabra de la ubicación de Bella, yo sabía que algo sospechaba también pero nunca me ha recriminado nada para mi fortuna es un hombre muy tranquilo, pero que no me gustaría verlo molesto aunque sé que lo tengo que hacer, poco a poco le he ido manejando la idea de que tenía algo con Bella, pero nunca hemos llegado muy lejos en esa conversación, ya estaba sumamente desesperado de no saber en dónde es que se encontraba, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra… me saco de mi ensoñación mi móvil, lo tome para ver en la pantalla en número y era de Demetri el investigador que llevaba mucho tiempo tras las pistas de Bella, pero hasta ahora nada y según él era toda una hazaña lograr ocultarse de él.

- Demetri dime que tienes buenas noticias como para estar marcando a este número y no mandarme un informe por e-mail como se viene haciéndose – le dije, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de disminuir mi mal humor y si la tenía que pagar el pues que la pagara.

- Creo que si le tengo buenas noticias, es muy difícil dar con la mujer que usted busca, pero he encontrado una mujer de nombre Isbel Suar con las características que me facilito, la edad concuerda con la que debe de tener en estos momentos Isabella Swan, he encontrado datos que me hacen pensar que es ella, para empezar Isbel Suar no existía hasta hace año y medio más o menos y de que su nombre actual es muy similar al de Isabella Swan, además de que se le sabe que tiene una relación con esa familia, es muy confuso ese dato, pero es el que me convenció.

- Está bien dame todos los datos, dirección, teléfono, horarios, fuente de ingresos, todo, lo quiero todo sobre ella – le exigí, estaba eufórico todo indicaba que por fin había encontrado de nuevo a la razón de mi vida.

- Eso está hecho señor Cullen le he mandado la información que necesita en un correo, sin más por el momento me despido – le dijo Demetri del otro lado de la línea. Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi ordenador portátil e ingrese a mi cuenta de correo leyendo detenidamente toda la información que Demetri recabo para mí además de una foto en donde pude comprobar que si es la misma, pudiera ser que se ve un poco diferente por el estilo de corte de cabello o la forma de vestir pero es ella; sin pensármelo dos veces tome las llaves de mi vehículo y conduje hasta la dirección indicada en el reporte, era ya un poco tarde cuando por fin logre llegar a la dirección y como alma que lleva el diablo baje de mi vehículo y corrí hasta la puerta y conteniendo mis ganas toque el timbre de una manera calmada y tranquila esperando que me abriera… me quede de piedra cuando la puerta se abrió y me dejo ver a la causante de mis desvelos parada frente mío, se veía más hermosa si es que es posible, pude darme cuenta que el brillo de su mirada había regresado de nuevo a ella.

- Buenas tardes señor que se le ofrece – me pregunto ni diosa como si no me conociera con un acento un tanto extraño, pero aun así la veía ansiosa.

- Isbel cariño buenas tardes – la saludo un hombre un tanto mayor como para ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que yo viera todo rojo así que me hice notar con una tos - lo siento mucho, estaba un poco distraído, cariño porque no me recordaste que teníamos visitas mira que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Ben mucho gusto – me dijo estirando su mano, la tome y apreté un poco más de lo necesario.

- Edward Cullen un placer – le dije fría y cortantemente.

- Mucho gusto pero bueno yo solo tenía que preguntarte cariño como sigue Tony? Ya mejor de ese resfriado me supongo – le pregunto el hombre, quien demonios es Tony? Comenzaba a ver todo rojo y Bella solo logro asentir con la cabeza – me alegra mucho cariño, entonces que te parece si los esperamos a cenar estoy seguro de Angie estará encantado de saber que Tony ya está bien, de seguro que tendrá muchas cosas que contarle.

- Está bien señor Cheney ahí estaremos sin falta estoy segura de que Tony también se alegrara – le contesto Bella sin mirarme, quien demonios era Tony, es que encontró otro hombre, ella ya se olvidó de mí? _Sabes que sería lo más justo y sensato que ella pudiera hacer no lo crees? _Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza que tenía toda la razón, pero al diablo mi lado racional necesitaba respuestas.

- Puedo pasar Isabella – decir su nombre completo me quemaba los labios.

- Lo siento pero no le conozco señor y le agradecería que se marchara, se equivoca de persona mi nombre es Isbel, no Isabella – me dijo temblando ligeramente, ella no me podía decir que me equivocaba.

- No mientas Bella, no sabes lo que me ha costado dar contigo, por favor déjame hablar por favor, puedo pasar – le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos como siempre que necesitaba convencerla de algo, la vi parpadear y después sacudir ligeramente la cabeza.

- Solo dame un minuto por favor – me dijo entrando a su casa cerrándome la puerta en las narices sin darme tiempo a contestar, salió al poco tiempo un poco nerviosa y presurosa – pasa por favor – me dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta, era un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor se podía apreciar ese calor de hogar que yo buscaba y sentía solo en la antigua casa de mi dulce Bella.

- Es muy bonita tu casa aunque un poco más pequeña que la anterior – hice la observación.

- Bueno si, es un poco más pequeña, pero me gusta y no creo que hayas venido a criticar mi casa, que es lo que quieres Edward – me dijo Bella haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo entero alojándose en mi entrepierna.

- Te quiero a ti Bella, regresa conmigo a mi lado por favor, te necesito – le rogué solo me faltaba ponerme de rodillas pero si ella me lo pidiera me arrastraría hasta obtener su perdón.

- No puedo Edward, te lo dije desde hace mucho que estaba mal, tu eres un hombre casado y ya no puedo regresar contigo – me dijo evitando mi mirada.

- Pero Tanya ya no es ningún impedimento para estar juntos, me divorcie de ella hace poco más de un año – le dije haciéndola conocedora de mi libertad.

- Hace un año? – me pregunto, pero yo había visto dolor en su mirada y sabia porque.

- Sí, todos los trámites y juicios se llevaron casi un año, fue juicio tras juicio, apelación tras apelación, intentos de negociación infructuosos, pero el divorcio se lo pedí desde el día que te fuiste de mi lado – le dije sabiendo que esa era la causa de su dolor.

- Yo no necesito ningún tipo de explicación, ni que tampoco me trates de hacer sentir culpable de tu separación – me dijo Bella a la defensiva.

- No quiero que te sientas culpable por mi divorcio, si lo hice fue porque te necesito a mi lado, regresa conmigo por favor, hare lo que quieras pero regresa – le suplique tomando sus manos que reposaban en su regazo, ella se estremeció ante mi contacto.

- No puedo Edward, no puedo regresar, aquí ya tengo una vida hecha ahora soy Isbel Suar por favor déjame en paz – me pidió retirando sus manos de las mías y supe el motivo de su rechazo… él.

- Es por el… por Tony o como se llame, es que es el hombre que ahora tiene tu corazón? – le pregunte sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho que ahora me era tan familiar.

- Sí, es por el – me dijo en un murmullo y sentí claramente como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Está bien… me gustaría hablar con él un momento por favor – le pedí, sé que eso suena muy masoquista pero necesitaba felicitarlo por ofrecerle lo que yo nunca le ofrecí a mi dulce Bella, un amor libre que no se tenía que ocultar de nadie.

- No puedes verlo, por favor vete Edward – me dijo inmediatamente Bella poniéndose a la defensiva porque no quería que lo viera?

- Tranquila que no pienso hacerles pasar un mal rato, solo quiero conocer a quien ocupa mi lugar en tu vida.

- Edward el único lugar que yo ocupaba en tu vida era en tu cama y él no es así – me dijo Bella desahogándose un poco del dolor que le provoque.

- Bella tenías y tienes un lugar más importante en mi vida que mi cama, eres mi vida y el motivo por el cual me levanto todos los días, te amo Bella y muy tarde me di cuenta de ello, ahora que ya te perdí, sabes estos dos últimos años he vivido, mejor dicho sobrevivido como en automático, ya nada tiene sentido para mí, el único lugar al que he podido considerar como mi casa es donde tu estés, aquí se respira tranquilidad y amor, y esas son cosas que no encuentro en las cuatro paredes frías y solas de mi habitación – le abrí mi corazón digo que más daba si era y es de ella, comenzaba a sentir la humedad en mis ojos queriendo desbordarse y la verdad es que no me importaba que me viera en semejante estado, pero me desconcertó el llanto de un niño y en automático Bella se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo hacia la que me supongo era una de las habitaciones, y no sé porque razón es que la seguí, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que vería detrás de esa puerta… entramos a la habitación de un bebe llena de juguetes por toda la habitación de paredes azules con nubes por doquier, una pequeña mecedora y muchas cosas que creo utilizan los bebes, pero en el centro de la habitación había una cunita con un móvil de estrellas por encima, me quede hecho piedra cuando vi al niño de cabello cobrizo que lloraba inconsolablemente tratando de sostenerse de la barras de la cuna al tiempo que trataba de estirar los brazos hacia Bella que inmediatamente lo cogió entre sus brazos calmando la angustia del pequeño soltado un inconfundible… _ma_, Bella mi Bella era madre, pero cómo?

- Tranquilo mi amor, ya paso mami está aquí – le canturreo Bella al bebe mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos – creo que el pequeño Tony necesita un cambio de pañales – le dijo levantando al pequeño haciendo una mueca que divirtió al pequeño que comenzó a sonreír. Tony? La persona que me quito a Bella es un bebe? Estaba perdido.

- Tony? – pregunte dudosamente, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara la parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia y el niño dirigió su atención hacia mí, atrapándome en sus enormes y comunicativos ojos verdes como… como los míos.

- Edward – susurro Bella parecía que había visto un fantasma y sus ojos se opacaron en el instante al mismo tiempo que cubría protectoramente al bebe con su cuerpo como si yo fuera un peligro para ellos.

- Puedo verlo? – le pregunte dudoso acercándome más a Bella sintiendo como se tensaba ante mi proximidad no teniendo nada que ver con esa tensión sexual que siempre nos caracterizaba cuando teníamos que fingir ante los demás.

- Por favor Edward no me lo quites es lo único que tengo – comenzó a suplicarme al borde de las lágrimas, porque querría quitarle a su hijo?

- No entiendo Bella, él es Tony, por el no puedes regresar conmigo, dime ahora estas casada como siempre quisiste? – le pregunte sin pensarlo, de verdad que mi masoquismo no tenía límites.

- No estoy casada Edward soy madre soltera – me dijo mostrando el orgullo que sentía de su hijo apareciendo en su mirada esa brillo tan especial que me cautivo la primera vez y que egoístamente le arrebate.

- Está bien, y cuanto tiempo tiene él bebe? – le pregunte, el que fuera madre soltera me venía la mar de bien, yo podría querer a su hijo como mío, pero aun así como es que alguien fue capaz de embarazarla y después dejarla sola o acaso la habían obligado? Muchas posibilidades rondaban por mi cabeza.

- Tiene casi año y medio – me dijo un Bella… espera año y medio, una serie de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de mí, si sacaba cuentas Bella estaba embarazada cuando aún estaba conmigo, lo que puede significar que me dejo por otro que después la boto o… _tu eres el padre desnaturalizado de la criatura que la obligo a tener sola a tu hijo por tu terquedad, por no darle el lugar que se merecía_ me dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

- Bella tengo que preguntar… Tony es mi hijo? – no sé como pero logre preguntarle.

- Yo… Edward no me lo quites por favor es lo único puro y verdadero que tengo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas por favor – me suplico Bella alejándose más de mí y así fue que lo entendí, Bella me dejo porque esperaba un hijo mío, sabía que debía de estar enojado porque me lo hubiera ocultado, pero ella siempre me dijo que por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien más formara parte de nuestro sucio secreto, ella solo quería mantener a nuestro hijo alejado de lo que tanto lastimaba a mi amada Bella… yo.

- Bella amor siento mucho haberte lastimado tanto en el pasado te juro que hare lo que me pidas para que me vuelvas a recibir de nuevo en tu vida y en la nuestro hijo – le dije estrechándola entre mis brazos acariciando el cabello rebelde de nuestro hijo, no cabía la menor duda de que era mío, era una pequeña copia mía, mi mismo color de cabello y la misma rebeldía, además de los característicos ojos verdes de los Cullen.

- Que? – me pregunto atónita.

- Por favor Bella ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me alejes de ustedes, déjame ser el padre de nuestro bebe, déjame amarte como te lo mereces, déjame ganarme tu perdón y tu amor de nuevo – le dije cerca de su oído aspirando su dulce aroma, para mí era como el paraíso en la tierra.

- Siempre has tenido mi amor – me dijo Bella acariciando mi rostro quitando una lagrima que sin querer resbalo por mi mejilla.

- Te amo Bella, TE AMO – grite a los cuatro vientos como ella siempre quiso liberándome de la prisión en la que me encontraba por no poder expresar mis sentimientos libremente, solo que en esta ocasión espante a mi pequeño Anthony.

- Tranquilo amor, papi solo está un poco emocionado – le dijo Bella a nuestro hijo y el me reglo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y un _pa _juro que me encontraba en medio de la felicidad absoluta, parecía un sueño.

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, bueno aunque creo que solo me faltaría una cosa para poder ser completamente feliz – le dije a mi hermosa Bella – quiero que seas mi esposa Bella, quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre – le dije tomando la mano libre con la que no cargaba a nuestro pequeño Anthony.

- Pero Edward no crees que es demasiado pronto, yo creo que aun debemos de platicar más al respecto además de que no sé si sea prudente que regresemos como tú dices – me dijo Bella un tano ansiosa.

- Bueno entonces dime que es lo que quieres, pero cásate conmigo si quieres que no volvamos, pues no volvemos nos quedamos a vivir aquí, si quieres regresar regresaremos y nos enfrentaremos con quien tengamos que enfrentarnos, solo puedo decirte que Rosalie te tiene en gran estima y estoy casi seguro de que sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, Alice pues bueno es Alice y ella ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo y ha sido un gran apoyo para buscarte y para ayudarme a divorciarme.

- Pero aun así nos queda Jasper no creo que quiera que regrese a tu lado – me dijo mirándome a los ojos que me demostraban temor.

- Yo estoy consciente de que te quiera defender, pero debe de entender que yo te amo y quiero formar una vida contigo pero lo dejo a tu criterio si quieres que lo enfrentemos lo enfrentaremos y si quieres que nos quedemos a vivir aquí por mí no hay ningún problema – le ofrecí de ahora en adelante todo sería su decisión.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos con Jasper no me gustaría que se enterara de otra manera, aunque a verdad es que me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí o recuperar mi antigua casa, sabes siempre me gusto – me dijo mi diosa.

- Bueno eso no es ningún problema, sabes cuándo me entere de que vendías tu casa no lo pensé dos veces y la compre en un arranque, solo que lo tuve que hacer bajo otro nombre con la ayuda de Alice pero si quieres regresar a tu antigua casa, es toda tuya amor – le dije a Bella.

- De verdad la compraste?, nunca pensé que lo podrías hacer, gracias Edward, gracias – me dijo Bella posando sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

- Guau si así es como me vas a agradecer todo lo que haga por ti, voy a hacer muchas cosas todo lo que me pidas será tuyo – le dije después de ese beso tan hambriento y necesitado que compartimos – pero bueno me gustaría poder tener el honor de poder cargar a nuestro hijo.

- Claro, no sabes el peso que pierdo al saber que tu aceptas tan bien a Tony – me dijo Bella entregándome al niño.

- Bueno y como no hacerlo si es fruto de nuestro amor, y él supo tratar de llenar el vacío que deje en tu vida, pero te prometo, les prometo que nunca más les volverá a faltar nada ni mucho menos mi amor – le dije a mis dos amores, ya todo lo que tendríamos que enfrentaros lo haríamos juntos unidos por un amor sin obstaculos, además de saber que contábamos con el apoyo incondicional de mi adorada hermana Alice.

Fin.

* * *

**Hola yo sigo viva, espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias conocer su opion, muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen y ya abusando de su amabilidad me gustaria invitarlas a que pasaran por mis otras historias que espero y tambien sean de su agrado. No les quito mas su tiempo, gracias por todo y hasta la proxima.**

**Besos Ana Lau. En breve subo una nueva historia esperando y tambien les guste.**


End file.
